This invention relates generally to applicator nozzles for dispensing of sealants or pasty materials from tubes or cartridges, and more specifically to applicator nozzles from which similar sealants or similar viscous materials may be discharged and applied in the form of a fillet or smooth joint, as desired, rapidly, quickly, neatly, and consistently. Particularly, the present invention provides such a nozzle with a flow rate indicating opening which assists the applicator in applying such materials.